Keep On Loving You
by heartbreakrollins
Summary: OC Mela has been with Randy Orton for over two years; the two of them have a baby together. He's begun to treat her bad and she seeks comfort in her best friend; Dean Ambrose. 1 Shot!


I sit on the couch in my and Randy's home and look around at all the toys on the floor as Tabatha and Alanna played with all of their Barbie Dolls. I smile as Alanna helps Tabatha get up from the floor and holds her hand as she slowly wobbles over to where I'm sitting. I lean and pick her up and kiss my little angle on the head and poke her stomach. I look into her big blue eyes and smile as she giggles; she was the spitting image of Randy.

I sigh out loud as I think about Randy who should be arriving at the house any minute. He had changed so much over the past 6 months; especially since his heel turn. He was always so angry and shuts me and the girls out as he just pretty much distanced himself from us once he got home.

"Are you hungry?" I ask and laugh as Alanna jumps from the couch to make a run to the kitchen.

"What are you waiting for? I'm ready to stuff my face,"

I shake my head and smile as I realize that she is exactly like Randy as I work on starting dinner. I decide to make Randy's favorite and sigh; not like he'll want to eat it anyways. He always comes in and heads straight to the bedroom; maybe for once it can be different. It takes him a day to even acknowledge I exist.

Soon I have all the food finished and I hear the door open and close; Randy looks right at me giving me just a small smile as he drops his bags and heads to pick up Alanna and Tabatha before sitting down onto the couch.

Maybe he's changed? I ask myself looking at Randy as I bring the plates into the living room and lean to kiss him on the lips only to have him move his head sideways causing my kiss to hit his cheek instead. I sigh and slide down into the couch to watch Randy eating as he talked to Alanna and Tabatha leaving me there out of everything.

Randy sighed as he glanced at me and I wished I could pick his brain. If only I knew what to do to make my man want me again? This was killing me and I wondered if he knew that.

"How was work?" I asked and he shot me a look and groaned.

"A load of crap," he states looking at his plate. "I've never been so unhappy I'm the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and I don't even get matches on Raw or Smackdown? I wrestle dark matches or house shows while people who aren't even in the championship picture wrestle; it's insulting," he mumbles

"I know it is Randy," I state, I wish there was something I could do and I look at him with a small smile and bite my lip, "Maybe tonight I can help you relax and get your mind off it?"

Randy blinks and he glares at me, "No offense but I'm not in the mood," I sigh.

"You haven't been in the mood in months…"

"Mela … baby," he states but I've had enough.

"Randy I don't know what your problem is … but I can't do this anymore," I state trying to keep calm around the kids. "I need some air," I state heading to the kitchen I throw my plate into the sink and it busts cutting my hand. I don't even care as the tears fill my eyes, grabbing my keys I get into my car and I pull out of the driveway.

An hour later, I pull up at the familiar house. I notice his SUV in the driveway and I get out with a breath. I look at my hand my face going pale as I notice all the blood dripping from the cut. Knocking with the other hand I see the porch light click on and watch as Dean opens the door and looks over me and he quickly pulls me in and toward him, "Mela you're bleeding," he states pulling me into his couch as he closed the door back.

It only took Dean a few minutes to stop my hand from bleeding and I sit looking down at my hand before laying my head into his shoulder as I cry. Either of us had said a word since he had opened the door.

"I swear if Randy did this!" Dean stated jumping up.

I sigh, "Dean calm down … I did this," I sighed. "I'm just so confused with everything," I groaned.

"Talk … tell me what's on that pretty little mind of yours," I can't help but laugh and I sigh as I realize that it was Dean who had introduced me and Randy. My eyes close as Dean Lies onto his couch and my head rests onto his chest.

"Randy has just been treating me like I'm invisible. I don't feel hot anymore … I don't feel loved," I sigh.

"I wouldn't say that," he states and I turn my head to look up into his eyes. I see Dean looking at me in a way I have never seen him look at me. Before I know it, his lips are pressed against mine.

I so wanted to push Dean away, but the way his lips felt on mine made me want more. My hands run into his hair and I leaned kissing him back. The moment Dean slipped his tongue into my mouth, I quickly push him away. I couldn't believe I had kissed him.

"Dean … I am in love with Randy … please don't make this anymore difficult," I plead quietly.

"Mela … you need to hear me out," he states a sense of urgency in his voice.

"What Dean?" I ask with a sigh.

"Mela I've always loved you for as long as I've known you I have always wanted you to be mine. I sit there listening to my friend; my best friend confessing his love to me. I stand up and I bite my lip.

"I'm sorry Dean but I am in love with Randy." I give Dean a small hug, "I'm sorry," I whisper and pull away as my phone chirps. I read over a message and head towards the door and sigh as I walk towards my car and respond to Randy.

Before long I pull back up at the house and I open and close the door. Hearing the lock click, I feel a strong pair of arms pulling me into a tall and firm form. I look up into the eyes of the man I loved more than anything.

"I'm sorry," I stated feeling him kissing my forehead.

"No baby I'm sorry … I've been an asshole these past few months and I want to apologize and I feel like I haven't told you lately that I appropriate everything you've done for me and our perfect little angels,"

I can't help but smile and I feel Randy picking me up and carrying me to the couch and laying me down. His lips kissing every inch of my neck and then my shoulders and I can't help but moan.

"I love you and I promise to tell you and show you more often," he murmurs into my skin.

"I love you too," I state my eyes locking into Randy's as I take in his smile.

"Been way too long since I've seen you smile like that," I stated wrapping my arms around his neck as I pull him closer into me.


End file.
